


The Stories of a Really Shitty Sofa

by Hbrook



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Cute romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, PTSD, fnaf - Freeform, i had to do this, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: Jeremy fell for Mike, but would Mike ever go for him? From unwanted traits to his sometimes irrational actions, He wasn't a person anyone wanted in a relationship... He plans on hiding his attraction for the rest of his life, but something unexpected happens...





	The Stories of a Really Shitty Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I know I have about a million fanfics to work on, but I thought that writing this out may actually help me with the others!! Enjoy!

Jeremy's POV:  
Jeremy sat quietly on the couch as he squirmed uncomfortably. Him and Mike had been sharing an apartment so they could help each other pay rent, and they still couldn’t afford comfortable furniture. He sighed as he leaned into the couche’s back, giving up on finding a nice position… He wished that he could say that the way too old couch was the biggest of his problems, but; sadly, it was the least of it.  
Throughout the four months that he had lived with Mike, he grew very attached to him… Too attached… At first, he tried to brush it off, the way he made his heart stop, the way he made his breath freeze, the way he made him feel warm. All of it. He tried to brush it all off as a feeling that would pass… But it didn’t… As time went on, he only found himself even more attracted to his roommate, and it was basically panic fuel, to him.  
His nights were filled with nightmares and his days with worries. How would Mike even react if he knew? Was he a homophobe? Would he be disgusted? Would he ever even want anything to do with him anymore? Jeremy just knew that there was no way that Mike liked him back… And if he found out, would he even like him as a friend? No, probably not. He’d probably want nothing to do with him. Having him as a friend is one thing, he always mused to himself, but having him as a boyfriend… would be terrible. He was jumpy, a coward, nervous, a huge PTSD wreck, and overall, too much work to be an enjoyable partner. No one would want him like that.  
Jeremy sighed again, but this time it was shaky. He glanced over at the round wall clock hanging by the curtained window. It read ten AM. He wondered vaguely if Mike was going to get back from his new job soon. He had recently picked up a job at an anamatronicless, open twenty four hour fast food joint, and had been accepting any hours that they would offer him. This time, he had been working from ten PM to ten AM pretty steadily for the last week or so.  
He perked up at the thought of getting to be around his roomate again, but then he slouched. He hated himself for this. He couldn’t keep doing this. He couldn’t keep feeling this way. He was going to ruin their relationship. He was going to lose his best friend. He needed to stop.  
Suddenly, he heard a click; he jumped at the sound. His mind immediately jumped to animatronics, Foxy and Balloon Boy to be specific, and he reached over to grab his flashlight, almost panicking when he only fisted air. He turned his head to his right to find his mask, it was gone. Shit, shit no! It was gone. He heard the door click shut from the other room and he was flooded with an overwhelming urge to check the music box. Oh God, when had he last checked the music box? He looked down in his lap, and his camera tablet was also gone too.   
He heard a floorboard creek, and whipped his head up toward the doorway to see Mike standing there. Reality crashed back with an immediate snap, and the only thing he felt that he could physically do was blink at him. It… was… That’s right… He was home… He didn’t work there anymore. Jeremy shook his head roughly in attempt to clear his thoughts. “H-hey M-ike.”  
“Hey, Jeremy,” Mike voiced tiredly, “Sorry,” he walked over towards the coffee table, and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and to Jeremy’s favorite chanel, “I should’ve said something when I walked in.”  
Jeremy shook his head lightly, “N-no, It’s-s fi-ine.”  
His roommate glanced at him before mumbling something to himself and leaving the room.  
Jeremy tried to watch the anime that was on, but he couldn’t force himself to focus. The thoughts of Freddy Fazbear’s Entertainment lingered in his mind, and he found the thoughts impossible to repress. Sometimes he wished that he had just died in that pizzaria… Having survived it… Almost felt worse than dying…   
He halfheatidy wondered if Mike would be better off if he had actually died in that pizzaria… He probably would have been…  
Minutes later, the air was drenched in the mouth watering scent of buttery grilled cheese, and his stomach growled loudly. He hadn’t eaten anything else sense that sandwich he had at six AM, and he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he had caught whiff of his favorite food. Jeremy was about to abandon his position on the couch to go find this delicious comfort food, but before he could, Mike walked back in carrying a plate in one hand, and two steaming cups in the other. He still looked tired, but not exhausted.  
Jeremy’s roommate sat down carefully beside him to avoid spilling the hot drinks, and silently offered him a mug. He took it gladly. He looked down into the cup and saw that it was tea. He took a cautious sip; it was black. His favorite. “Thanks, Mike.” He smiled. Mike didn’t usually cook, but when he did, it was always amazing.  
Mike set the plate on his thigh as he grabbed one of the four sandwiches and began to eat it. As he ate, he stared uninterestedly at the anime that was on the TV. Jeremy then took a sandwich for himself and began to munch on it happily. He still didn’t watch the anime. He pretended to watch it, but he was actually watching Mike. He couldn’t help but to try and sneak glances at the man. He examined him with those glances, catching his changes in facial expressions. Throughout watching the anime, Mike maintained a fairly board, unamused expression, but he would occasionally chuckle or roll his eyes.   
Jeremy knew that his roomate hated anime, and he didn’t understand why he went out of his way to watch it with him… especially when he was tired, but he was extremely grateful for it.  
Now that he thought about it… Mike was very kind to him… Not in an outward obvious way, but in a more subtle way… He always did little things like fix him his favorite drinks and foods when he wasn’t feeling well, or watch anime with him whenever he was nervous. Somehow, he even seemed to know that by him just being there, he was helping him, in a sense. He didn’t like to be by himself. He thought too much when he was alone… Mike always noticed little things about him, and sometimes it felt like he could even read his mind… He almost always knew what he wanted or needed, on either a good or bad day. Sometimes when they weren’t around each other, he would send Jeremy text messages like, “Jeremy, did you pack your anxiety meds?” “Hey, make sure you eat something this morning. You didn’t eat dinner last night.”, and sometimes just the occasional “You still alive?”.  
As Jeremy thought of these, he failed to notice that he was staring at his room mate. Well, until Mike noticed that he was staring, and started staring back at him to try and figure out why he was staring at him.  
“What?” Mike questioned oddly, “Is there, uh, something on my face?” He rubbed his chin and wiped his cheek, then looked down at his hand, finding nothing on it.  
Jeremy blushed and forced his gaze down. He stared hard at his grey pajama pants. “N-nothing.”  
He wasn’t looking at Mike, but he already knew that he had popped an eyebrow up at him.  
“I just, uhm, I was just wondering… why (he cleared his throat) why, uhm, you’re s-so nice to me…”  
Silence fell between them, and the only sound there was, was from the dialog being recited peppily between the characters on TV. Jeremy didn’t look up, nor did he dare say anything else, and for a while, neither did Mike. They sat there; unmoving, and quiet. The silence seemed so fragile, like an accident waiting to happen. It felt as if the slightest sound (excluding the background anime) were to occur, it would shatter. And maybe… Jeremy would shatter too…  
Mike suddenly shifted, and the movement caused Jeremy’s gaze to jerk up at him. He had only turned to face him with his legs folded on the couch criss cross style.  
Jeremy met his roommate's gaze, and his heart started to thump roughly against his ribs. He wanted to take those words back. He wanted to tell Mike to just forget about it, but now, he didn’t feel like he could breathe.   
“Jeremy I,” He paused for a moment, and his gaze became serious, “There’s something that I’ve been needing to tell you.” The silence only continued, and Mike glanced anxiously at the TV, and then back at him.  
Jeremy’s mind raced, and every terrible possibility of the words that Mike could say next ran through his mind. This was the part when He told him that he didn’t want him around anymore. This was the part where they parted paths. This was the part where they ended their friendship… This was the part when he was alone again…  
Mike took a large gulp and continued, “I, well, um, you see, I… You’re verry-… I really-… I want-... and if-... Maybe-.......” He became silent again. Mike sighed helplessly and looked down at the gap between his crossed legs, then back up a Jeremy. His eyes widened his surprise, and he leaned over, closing in about any space between them, and grabbed Jeremy’s hand, “No, what’s wrong, Jear? Don’t cry- I.”  
But it was too late. He was already crying, and he didn’t feel like he could stop it. He knew what was going to come next. He knew he didn’t want him. He KNEW that he wasn’t important. He KNEW that he was useless. He KNEW he was a burden. HE KNEW HE SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT PIZZARIA. His eyes burned. His throat burned. His heart throbbed, and he didn’t know what to do. He was just waiting for him to say it. He was just waiting for him to admit it.   
He was looking up into Mike’s eyes, but he couldn’t read his expression. He couldn’t feel reality. He felt like it was slipping away like an eel between his fingers. He couldn't hear the anime anymore. He couldn’t hear Mike talking anymore. He could only see his mouth moving.  
There was an abrupt halt in everything, and he felt as if he had been pulled back by the feeling of something press itself assertively against his lips. He blinked a couple of times before he realised that Mike was… kissing him…  
Mike was kissing him.  
Mike. Was kissing him?  
Mike. Was. Kissing. Him?  
Then it finally sunk in. Mike was kissing him. He couldn’t believe it. His heart felt like it exploded with each beat, and he could only stare wide eyed, and unmoving. He wanted to kiss back, but he was frozen. He couldn’t move. Mike broke away, and he was sure that his face was burning scarlet.   
Their eyes met again, and Mike’s seemed worried.   
“Sorry, Jeremy, I-I didn’t mean to freak you out- I should’ve just skipped to the point. I know you don’t-”  
But he wasn’t listening. He flung himself at his roommate, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him back. He tasted the grilled cheese on his lips, and he almost found himself getting lost. Soon, he lost his nerve and was nervous again, so he pulled away. Before he could do anything else, Mike had wrapped his arms around his waist, and pulled him down on top of him. He was holding him tightly.  
“We’re taking a nap,” Mike yawned as he nuzzled his head softly against Jeremy’s, loosening his hold, “I mean… If you want to.”  
Jeremy hesitantly relaxed in his roommates hold, and wondered how he was supposed to go to sleep after everything that just happened. After a while, he decided that he didn’t care. He just laid contently, snuggling close to Mike’s comforting warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Comments, suggestions, random rambling, and constructive critisism is always welcomed and loved! Take care and be safe!!


End file.
